Looking Through Your Eyes
by PhoenixFire Lia
Summary: A Sorato songfic that shows astronomy doesn't have to be a course for insomniacs. And there's stuff about the contest, too.


Looking Through Your Eyes

Looking Through Your Eyes

**I know, I'm getting annoying about this Sorato contest. What I have to say is I'm changing the rules a little. Now it's if you have a Sorato that you want to enter, regardless of how old it is, ENTER IT! I have ONE entry! One! And, I'm extending the deadline to June (awful name for a month) 1st. So, while I'm waiting for those entries to pour in (and yes, I CAN draw), read my sparkly Sorato. (That word was supposed to sparkle but HTML formatting doesn't allow it. *pout*) I don't own this song. Leann Rimes owns it. **

** **

The blue-black bruise of sky was completely empty, devoid of anything relatively resembling a star. Light pollution from the immense buildings scraping the heavens of Tokyo blocked the faint shimmer of starlight. Sora Takenouchi stood on her terrace, trying to find, of all things, spring constellations. 

"Cancer is…somewhere that way. Virgo…I think it's over there. Leo…maybe I think here, or there, or I don't know!" she fumed, nearly tossing her science binder over the metal railing on the balcony. "What's the use, anyway? There are no stars in Tokyo! And I don't mean Yamato Ishida!"

At the mere mention of that name, Sora started blushing heavily. The young man lived right across the street, and hadn't a clue how she felt about him. He was incredibly handsome; a fair teenager with chin-length straw-colored hair and eyes deep as the midnight sky. He hardly smiled, yet when he did the heavens themselves seemed to tremble. She caught sight of him, standing on his own front porch, doing the same homework. 

_I should go inside before he notices me. I wouldn't know what to say if he said anything to me. I'd end up making myself look like an idiot. _

But she was transfixed, rooted to the spot. Sora watched as Matt leaned over his assignment, shoving golden locks out of his way as he mouthed a question. He shook his head in bemusement, letting a sigh escape his tender lips. Sora turned, placing her hand on the doorknob, but stopped. Matt was singing something to himself. Sora strained to hear the song, barely audible from across a main road.

**_Look at the sky, tell me, what do you see?_**

**_Just close your eyes and describe it to me. _**

**_The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight._**

**_That's what I see through your eyes. _**

She leaned on her arms, peering down over the railing at him. In the paleness of porch lights he seemed even more incredibly beautiful. 

_What I wouldn't give to be the one he was singing about. _

"Hey Sora!"

The redheaded girl jumped, nearly falling over the railing and to her death. 

"Oh, um, hi Matt," she called back, regaining what little composure she had. 

"Doing your astronomy homework?" he questioned, smiling in amusement. 

"Yeah. How pointless is it?" 

"Well, it has a point, but not for someone who lives in a big conglomerate-dominated city like we do. Actually, I have an idea. Give me five minutes and I'll be over to explain it."

Sora watched him disappear from view, her heart racing in her chest. 

Oh Lord, he's coming over here. What am I going to do? 

Then she glanced downwards, realizing she was wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers with cloud print and an oversized sky blue t-shirt. 

"In my pajamas, on a terrace, at eight o'clock on a Thursday night and Matt Ishida is coming over to talk to me. It's the end of the world as I know it!" she panicked, biting her lower lip until it bled. She licked the blood from her lip, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

The whir of mechanisms erupted from the end of the corridor as the elevator crawled its way up the metal shaft to her floor. There was a soft ping as the doors yawned, spitting the blonde teenager out into the hall. Fortunately for Sora, he happened to be dressed in similar fashion, muted grays and navy blues the colors of his choice. 

Matt strolled up casually, fiddling with his hair like always. "Hey."

"Hi."

Say something intelligent, Sora you idiot! You're acting like a driveling moron! 

Words leapt from Sora's throat, but died stillborn on her tongue after gazing into his sapphire eyes. 

"I'll make a deal with you," he murmured. "I can find you stars, a whole sky full of them, on one condition."

"And that is…?"

"You let this be our first date."

Sora nearly fell over backwards. "W-what?!"

Matt flushed crimson, the color staining his cheeks as he failed miserably at staying cool. 

"I really like you, Sora, and I was hoping that you'd maybe, possibly go out with me. I mean, if you want to…you know, um, yeah."

"You're asking me out?"

"I think that's what I just did."

"_You're _asking _me _out?"

"If that's a no, I understand."

"You're honestly standing here right now and asking me out on a date?"

"Yes! I, Yamato Ishida, am asking you, Sora Takenouchi, to go out with me! And if your answer is no, then that's fine and I respect your decision," he said, growing more impatient and annoyed with every passing second. 

"Matt?"

"What?!"

Sora smiled at him coyly. "I'd very much like to go out with you."

Matt sighed in relief. "That's…um…well. Get your shoes and a coat and meet me downstairs. Okay?"

"In my pajamas?!"

Matt grinned, his eyes lighting up with joy and love. "Yeah, why not? I'm not changing."

Sora nodded excitedly and swung the apartment door open wide, leaning on it for support. 

"Sora? Is that you? Did you finish what you needed to do?" her mother called from her bedroom, sitting on the bed and reading a trashy romance novel. 

"Not quite! In fact, I'm meeting a friend to finish it. And Mom?"

"Yes, Sora?"

"I have a _boyfriend!_" she squealed, ramming her arms into the sleeves of her coat and taking off before her mother could even reply.

~*~

**_I see the heavens each time that you smile,_**

**_I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles._**

**_And suddenly I know my life is worthwhile. _**

**_That's what I see through your eyes. _**

****Matt tapped his foot with slight impatience, also to keep his rhythm. He sang softly, so no one could hear but himself. Sora scampered down the concrete stairs, half-tripping over a majority of them. He heard her klutzy stumbling and turned, smiling brightly at her. 

"So, where are we going?" she asked, flicking wisps of ginger hair out of her eyes. 

"I'm not telling! Just let the road beckon to you."

A boxy off-white van pulled up, and Matt slid the side door open, motioning for her to climb in. Masaharu Ishida waved from the driver's side, a cigarette tucked behind his ear. 

"Thanks for giving us a ride, Mr. Ishida."

"No problem, Sora. It's for school. Now, if it were to a movie, or a party, or a concert, I'd be concerned."

"Da-ad!" Matt groaned, sliding in beside her. "That's not funny!"

"I think it is. And move to the other seat, Matt. I want some distance between you two, and that seatbelt should be _tight _so you can't lean over. I'll be watching!"

Matt blushed again, rolling his eyes as he moved to the other window seat. 

_Fathers, good grief. Barely been a boyfriend five minutes and I can't even kiss her. Ugh. _

Sora was aware that Matt was humming to himself again as he stared out the car window. 

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"The song. What are you singing?"

"Oh, that? It's nothing. Just something Mimi asked me to use for our next concert."

"Can I hear it?"

"Well, um…"

"Just a little?"

Matt smiled at her. "Well, for my girlfriend, I'll make an exception."

**_Here in the night, I see the sun. _**

**_Here in the dark our two hearts are one._**

**_It's out of our hands; we can't stop what we have begun._**

**_And love just took me by surprise_**

**_Looking through your eyes. _**

****"Matt…that's…that's incredible."

"Really? Maybe I'll sing the rest later." He stretched and yawned, adding, "I think you've already heard the first few parts."

Sora hung her head in embarrassment. "That's okay, Sora. I wanted you to."

She opened her mouth to reply, but found that he had shifted back towards the window, closing his eyes. 

Fickle musician. But he's my fickle musician! 

"We'll be there in another half an hour or so. Rest up, it's going to be a long night," Masaharu stated from the front seat. 

A/N: I know, I'm interrupting, but I've gotta ask this. We know our ol' pal Mr. Ishida's Japanese first name is Masaharu, but what's that in English? I was told two different things by two different people. Somebody said Richard, and somebody else said Mike. I DON'T KNOW!!! HELP ME!!!

~*~

After sleeping off and on, her head resting on the seatbelt, Sora felt the car stop. There was a soft click as the brakes were put on, and deafening silence as the engine shut off. 

"All right, this is it."

Sora stretched, pulling back the seatbelt and started to make her way towards the door. She gently nudged Matt's shoulder so he would move his feet, but got no response. 

"Matt? Hey, Matt?"

She nudged him again, and he stirred ever so slightly. Head drooping over the tight restrain of the seatbelt, his hair flopping into his face, Matt seemed to be out cold. Sora leaned over him and whispered in his ear. 

"Anata wo daku, Yama-kun."

His cobalt eyes snapped open in shock, causing him to lurch forward and catch his throat on the belt. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't think you'd react like that!" Sora gasped as Matt rubbed his reddening throat. 

"Well, it wasn't something I'd expect out of your mouth. Don't scare me like that!"

"But it woke you up, didn't it?"

A/N: I know, I'm interrupting the story again, but I thought all of you lingually challenged people (like myself) needed a translation. I know more catch phrases now, I'm so proud! Anyway, Sora just said to Matt, "I want to sleep with you, Yama-kun." The little –kun suffix is used often in guys' names as a term of endearment. Don't worry; I don't think I'll stick anymore random Japanese in. 

Matt laughed. "Yeah, I guess it did." 

He shoved a strand of hair out of his eyes, hopped out of the car, and offered her a hand. She gladly slid her small hand into his, jumping down from the doorframe. Matt covered Sora's eyes, leading her blindly to where his father stood. 

"Ready?"

"I guess. What are you…?"

Matt moved his hands, making a broad gesture over her head. Sora's gaze kept traveling upwards, to the sky. For the first time in all fifteen years in her life, she saw the stars. Matt and his father had taken her forty minutes out of the city, to a wide field in the middle of nowhere, to show her the sky. 

"Oh my goodness. Oh my…Matt, why did you…?"

"Shhh. See right there? That's Cancer. And that one right there is Leo."

"The one that looks like a question mark?"

"Yup. And this is Virgo…really looks like a woman, huh? And Libra is just starting to come up over the horizon."

"How did you learn all of these?" she breathed, in awe at the multitude of sparkling stars shining above her. 

"Well, I had help. Izzy and Ken tutored me a little," he admitted guiltily.

Masaharu rolled his eyes at his son's foolish courtship maneuvers and pulled the cigarette out from behind his ear. 

"I'll be over by the van if you need me. _Behave like a gentleman, _Yamato."

Matt gave his father a queer look as the man trudged off. "All right…whatever."

**_I look at myself, and instead I see us._**

**_Whoever I am now it feels like enough._**

**_And I see a girl who is learning to trust,_**

**_That's who I see through your eyes. _**

~*~

Matt lay down in the soft grass, Sora beside him. He pointed out constellations overhead, she pointing at things in question. He'd answer what he could, and made up stupid answers when he couldn't. 

"What's that one?"

"Which one, that one?"

"Yeah. What's that?"

"Um…the _Starship Enterprise?"_

Sora laughed, smacking his shoulder playfully. "That's so lame!"

"You know I'm kidding. I think it's a plane."

"Oh."

He never seemed to run out of things to show her; where other galaxies were, star hatcheries, which stars were really planets with tiny moons orbiting them. She listened in absolute amazement, a smile never leaving her face. 

"Oh Matt, look!"

Her finger shot up towards the heavens, pointing out a bright streak of light trailing across the blackish background.

"A shooting star. Quick, make a wish!"

_I wish…I wish Matt and I can always be together like this. _

_I wish Sora and I can always be together like this. _

"What'd you wish for?" she asked after a few moments of silence. 

"I'm not telling! It ruins it!"

"You know what else I wished, other than the wish I'm not telling?"

"What?"

"That I'd get to hear a little more of that song." 

"Anything for you."

**_Here in the night, I see the sun._**

**_Here in the dark our two hearts are one._**

**_It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun._**

**_And love just took me by surprise_**

**_Looking through your eyes. _**

She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat drum in her ears. 

"That's one thing Tai can never hold over you. He couldn't carry a tune if it were in a bucket."

Matt snickered. "Apparently he once tried. The whole Gekomon palace scenario."

Both grew quiet, remembering one of their tougher times in life. 

"I hated being away from you, Matt. Believe me, if the others weren't in as bad a shape as they had been in, I would've stayed near you the whole time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to admit it, because I liked Tai too, but I've always loved you. Part of the reason I spent so much time with T.K. was because I wanted to be closer to you, and at that time T.K. was the only one you allowed to get close."

"Sora…I had no idea. I mean, I knew you had family issues like me and didn't understand love because your mom…"

"Matt, that was only part of it! The other part was trying to figure out which one of you I was going to give my heart to."

"And…?"

"What do you think?" she asked, nuzzling him gently. Matt blushed. 

"You really want to know what I wished on that star?"

"Yeah, I do. What?" Sora questioned, still resting on his chest. Matt sat up just a little, wrapping his arms around her gently. 

"I wished that you and I would have each other for the rest of our lives," he murmured. 

Sora looked up at him, her eyes bright with tears of admiration. "I love you, Sora."

"I love you too, Matt."

And very gently he leaned down and brushed his lips over hers, as stars shot across the heavens above and embers flew from the butt of a nearby cigarette. 

**_And there are some things we don't hold._**

**_Sometimes a heart just needs to grow. _**

**_And there is so much I'll remember_**

**_Underneath the open skies with you forever. _**

~*~

Sora had called her mother on the ride home, as it was getting rather late by the time they hit the freeway. 

"Mom? It's me. Everything's fine, we had a great time. Mm-hmm. Yeah, now I know what a star looks like. We're on our way, I'll be in by eleven, hopefully. Yes, Mom. No, Mom. All right, Mom. Bye."

Matt opened one eye and glanced over at his redheaded girlfriend. "She was asking about me, wasn't she?"

"A little. She'll hear all the gory details in the morning."

"Right. G'night, Sora."

"Night, Matt. Thank you for all of this."

"No problem. Our second date will be even better, I promise."

And as Sora was lulled to sleep by the warmth of the car, the hum of the road, and Matt's warm body next to hers, she heard him softly whisper the end of the song. 

**_Here in the night, I see the sun._**

**_Here in the dark our two hearts are one._**

**_It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun._**

**_And love just took me by surprise_**

**_Looking through your eyes._**

**_Looking through your eyes. _**

~*~

Fluffy, isn't it? Well, send a review, send a Sorato, send me Yamato…I wish. And Nicki? If you read this (which I doubt because you hate Sorato *gasp*), hurry up and write that thing, girl! I'm impatient! And use a spell-checker this time, muffin! Two lives, two hearts. Joined together in Friendship, united forever in Love. ~_Lia _

_Oh, I get it. Friendship, Love…yeah. ~Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Bishounen of Friendship___


End file.
